Exam of Love!
by Dark Will To Die
Summary: Sequal for Strange Mission When she leaves Gaara he goes back to being his mad self. But what happens if he meets her again at the exams? Rated T for lauguge and blood.
1. Loved

**A/N: **Here is the sequal to 'Starnge Mission' you can find it here: Fanfiction (dot) Net /s/3792335/1

Anyway if your exspecting a summery of the the last one then screw you! You can go read it insted! Lazy asses!

So this story will take place during the 'Chunin Exams'. Ain't it wounderful? Gaara fanfic. Rated T: **4** Laugue and blood.

**Loved**

He needed it. He needed to feel alive. He needed someone elses blood to spill and know that he exsitted.

Being carried through the air with streams of sand, Gaara looked around for a victum. Seeing his first target, a man with casual clothing, blown hair and beard. Gaara snuck over, feeling exitment rage with in him.

The man tuened around. He was sure he heard something follow him. Seeing nothing, the man turned around and began walking again. Something lanshed forward and grabbed his neck. Falling back a little, he shot hands up to pull _it_ away.

Sand? No that couldn't be!

The man pulled at it with much effort but it did nothing in return, then something grabbed one of his hands and stretched it out at his side, "Gah-"

Gaara appeared in frount of the man and let his sands muffle the mans mouth then let him he lifted by only his neck and one hand. Gaara made a chakra sign and blades of sand lanched at his victim. Blood splater everywhere, including on Gaara. Gaara walked over to the beaten body of his kill, no one would even be able to tell what it is. Gaara, face covered in blood, smiled wickedly at the sight.

He wouldn't have to do this if she hadn't left. The girl that Gaara fell in love with, she gave his life new purpose but she left him anyways.

Gaara looked at the sky to see a little bird flying toward him, '_Those birds aren't native here..._'

The bird stopped in frount of him and fluttered to keep itself in the air. It held a little scroll in its beak and Gaara quickly took it. The small creature then pirched on his shoulder while Gaara unrolled his note.

_**Dear Gaara,**_

**_Are you going to the Chuni exams? They're coming up! I'm probly going if my new team doesn't chicken out! Can you believe it? I've been here for like two days and already have a team, sensei, and everything. I hope to see you soon! Okay have to go. If my family catches me writing to people in the desert, they'll think I'm plotting something..._**

_**Suzy**_

Gaara stared at the letter. The bird then pecked at it's leg. Gaara looked to see a little writing isterment attached to it, '_She thinks of everything..._' Gaara grabbed it and wrote a little respoce on the back of the parchment. Gaara then fastened the pen back to the birds leg as it took Gaara's note.

Gaara stared as the bird fluttered away, yes he was going to the Chunin exams but he wasn't going there to become a Chunin.


	2. The Scent of Blood

**A/N: **Okay. Informational chapter... Boring...

**The Scent of Blood**

Suzy walked along the path to Konaha. She heard the slicing of the wind ant turned to see her bird come quickly toward her. When it perched on her sholder, Suzy pat it on the head, "Aren't you a good boy? Well... we still have to have to name you don't we?" she spoke to it as if it was her own son and she was the loving mother. It chirped happil and Suzy broke off some bread of the sandwitch she was eating and took the parchment out of it's mouth, "You must be hungry! That was a very long jorney," she held the crumbs infrount of it and the bird ate them hungrily.

"I don't see why you bother keeping that thing," Seila the cat spoke out. Her tan fur shining under the sun light.

Suzy began reading her note, "I would imagine. But come on! It part of the family n-" she stopped as she got to the end of her letter.

"What is it?" asked Yumi, a girl in Suzy's new team. She had hair black as death but still shined brightly in light, her eyes greyish-black and she had pale skin. She wore a pink T-shirt with a black, open vest, white shorts and blak ninja shoes.

"Ah... my frien is in the chunin exams too. This doesn't mean I'm holding back though!!!" Suzy nose crikled. She brought the note up to her nose and inhaled slightly, '_Blood?_'

"Now what?" said a annoyed boy who's name was Tamamaru, his skin also pale and his hair dark brown and wapped in white cloth that had the Mountain ninja steal-plate above his left ear. The fabric was tilted so it came down and covered his right ear and a patch of hair also covered his right eye. His other eye was There was a black stripe that started behind his left earlobe, went strait across his cheek and stoped a inch away from his nose. He wore a black sleevless-shirt, white pants, and blue ninja shoes.

"It's nothing..." Suzy could feel her tan skin getting tanner after a long day of walking on a sunny day. She brought her hand up and pushed her light-brown hair out of her yelloe-green eyes. She wore a grey tanktop and a dark-green cargo shorts and black ninja shoes.

They all sighed as they carried there bags. Even Seila had her own share of lugage.

Yumi sighed, "I wounder if Sensei found a place to camp yet."

"Nah... Blondy probly got lost. He may have a pretty face with that gold hair and light blue eyes but he's realy dim..." Tamamaru growled.

Suzy stared to zone out as she stared at her bracelet. It was golden with blue jewels in different shades and it was important to her. Why? Because this was a gift from Gaara.

"Okay. Suzy isn't looking good," Yumi said, "Maybe we should stop here..."

Tamamaru was quick to slide his bag to the ground then leaned againt the closest tree. Yumi made herself confortable too and Suzy lid off her bag then stood there while staring into space.

The bird chirped in worry. Suzy looked at it, "Because of your whitish-yellow feathers... I'll name you Sunlight! Not exactly a boy name but you don't mind do you?" Sunlight chirped happily and Suzy part him on the head.

"I was hoping you forgot that thing..." Seila hissed and slightly growled.

-----

Suzy's group arived at Konaha the next day.

"I vote in favor of checking into the nearst Inn and sleeping the day away. All in favor say 'aye'." Suzy suggested

"Aye."

"Aye."

"No! We've got to look around," Akaishi said.

"Shut up Sensei. Mister 'Lets walk through the night! We'll get there faster!' Well it's three two one and we demand sleep!" Yumi snapped.

"It's true!" Tamamaru said, "Even Suzy dumb animals are sleeping!"

Suzy nervously laughed as she held a sleeping cat in her hands and Sunlight snized away on her sholder, "They're not dumb..."

-----

Suzy woke up in the middle of the night to find she was holding Tamamaru, '_WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!? Oh yeah..._'

They only had two beds in the building, a single and doudle, so Sensei took the couch and Yumi demanded that she got her own bed.

Unforetunitly, Tamamaru was hugging Suzy back in a more tighter grasp so she had to strugle out. Finally on the floor she grbbed the door knob and walked out. She didn't have to change because she didn't change before she went to bed. She tried to brush the snarals out of her hair with her hands as she wondered the streets of Konaha.

She bumped into a figure and fell back to the ground. Suzy looked up to see what had got in her path, "Gaara?" she imiditly got up and hugged him, "OH!!!! It's _sooo _good to see you!"

"Suzy?" the loinily and confused boy asked. She had changed alot for only a week. Suzy's waist long hair only went above ner sholders. Her skin seemed even more tan, there was a out cut in her left cheek and a bit skinnier... maybe she was eating less?

Suzy grabbed Gaara's sholder and pulled him toward herself. She pressed her nose agaist his neck and inhaled deeply. Gaara put alot of effort into muffling a moan.

Suzy suddenly pushed him away. Gaara, confussed, looked at her face to see that she was extreamly mad...

"You! YOU SMELL LIKE BLOOD!!!!"

That wasn't what he expected...


	3. The First Exam!

A/N: Everyone in my life is a Jackass… I was practically in a coma because some kid sprayed me in the _face_ with some crap that I was allergic to. I'm going to sue…

The First Exam!

Suzy stared Gaara down with eyes of anger… and pain. She knew that he must of killed someone, and was probly no accident or matter of self-defense either.

Suzy closed her eyes and bowed her head a little, "I don't get it…" the words carried so much pain Gaara could feel it.

"Don't get what?" Gaara finally asked.

"I DON'T GET IT!" she was in tears yet yelling with all the pain and anger she didn't even know she had, "…w…w-why? B-because I… be-because I le-left, y-you g-go back to k-killing again?" she shuttered while she slightly sobbed.

Gaara didn't know what to do. If he tried to answer he knew she wouldn't except any explanation he could give her and he didn't want to lie to her either. They just stood there, Suzy looking at the ground and Gaara looking at her.

"Suzy!"

Her head lifted up a bit and then she glimpsed over her shoulder. Tamamaru was running down the road to her. He stopped in front of her and looked at her with concern clear in his eyes, "Anything wrong? I woke up and you weren't in bed…You're crying? Anything wrong?"

Suzy wanted comfort. She knew she wouldn't be able to except such a thing from the redhead in front of her right now, "Tamamaru…"

He didn't know what had just happened but suddenly Suzy had her arms around his neck and was sobbing into his chest. Gaara was pained at the sight. He vanished quickly and watched near by.

"Whoa Suzy!" Tamamaru started patting her head, "What's wrong?"

-----

Suzy woke up clinging to Tamamaru again. The Sun barely peaked through the window and Suzy tried to figure how to get out of his grasp. Today is the start of the chunin exams though… it shouldn't matter if she woke him.

"Tamamaru… let go…"

He made a few noises and Suzy sighed. She took a deep breath and, **"TAMAMARU!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!"** she said annoyed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tamamaru, now standing, waved his arms in the air franticly. Suzy just ignored it and walked out of the room. Akaishi and Yumi were already at the table eating. A large plate of bacon, eggs, bread, and pancakes was in the middle.

"Whoa! Who cooked all this?" Suzy exclaimed.

Yumi beamed with joy but Akaishi spoke, "Your first exam is today. You should eat."

"Yah. And I heard you and Tamamaru yelling. What happed now?" Yumi asked.

Suzy just shrugged and helped herself to breakfast.

-----

With Selia in her lap and Sunlight on her shoulder, Suzy waited for the exams to start. They had got there early, only a few other people there. It took a while to get their applications in and Suzy's team were the only canidates from the Mountain Village this year.

Suzy's eyes widened as a red haired boy and his team took a place in front of her in front of her. Did he even notice her? Who knows?

By now most of the seats were filled. Selia was now sitting on top of Suzy's head and Sunlight still on her shoulder.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Selia meowed lightly, '**_Of course it will work. If you can't figure out a answer I'll look for it!_**'

Sunlight chirped a bit and Suzy looked a it, "What? There's nothing wrong…"

Selia hissed, '**_You can understand it?! When did this happen?_**'

Some kids walked in and stared yelling at each other.

"Sasuke! Where have you been?" a blond girl yelled out. She cling to a boy who Suzy guessed was Sasuke

"Whoa!" another blond kid yelled out. This one a boy.

"Ha ha! Boy you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here. I've missed those good looks of yours," the girl said.

"Grrr! Hey you, Porker! Back off! He's mine!" a pink haired girl yelled and pointed.

"Miss Forehead! They let you in? Still got those bid frown lines on your billboard brow I see!"

"Leave my forehead out of it!"

"Oh! it's you guys," a boy with a pony tail said, "I knew this was going to be a drag but I didn't I didn't know it was going to be this lame."

"So all three stooges are here!"

"Hey you know what pip squeak?" the pony tail boy asked, "Ah! Forget it! You're a waste of time."

"Sorry but Sasuke 's mine!"

"Well, well what do you know? It looks like the whole gang is back together again." a boy said with a dog on his head.

"Oh… Hi Naruto," said a pale eyed girl

Suzy watched and heard whispers around her, 'Those are the nine rookies right?' 'Rookies?' 'No cookies you idiot!' 'Rookies eh? Don't stand a-' 'That kid in the blue it cute.' 'There dead.'

"You hear that guys? They're rookies," Tamamaru whispered.

"Yet they _all_ look older then me…" Suzy added.

"Well if you didn't want it like that you shouldn't of become a ninja so soon. Your two years younger then us!" replied Yumi.

Suzy sighed, "There rookies right? If there here they must have potential, or they're damned and unlucky."

"I don't like doggy boy…" Selia said.

"Hey! You guys," Suzy's eyes widened. It was Kabuto, the boy who healed her injury. "You might wanna try keeping it down a little. I mean no offence but, you guys are the nine rookies right? Fresh out of the academy?" he paused, "I won't go making a spectacles of yourselves. Just cool it this isn't a class field trip."

"Well, who asked you?" the blond girl asked.

Suzy tuned them out for a bit. This didn't really concern her. She reached above her head and scratched Selia under the chin then patted Sunlight on the head. When Suzy looked back again they were doing something with cards.

"Of course the Hidden Sound Village is small. Those guys just sprang up recently. No body knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery," Kabuto said.

Suzy felt tension rise in the room.

"Well you get the point. Competition 's going to be intense this year."

They chatted a bit more then something happened

"Hey! Don't worry Naruto. We'll be fine," the pink girl said but suddenly gasped.

"Grr…AHHH!!!" the blond boy pointed at all of the ninjas, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat everyone of ya! Believe it!"

Suzy giggled to herself. That was quite entertaining.

"Hey! What 's that idiot trying to do?! Get us killed?!" the blond girl yelled at the pink haired one.

The pink girl began beating on the boy and then apologized. Suzy's eyes drifted to Gaara in front of her. She could tell Kankuro was about to attack but Gaara signaled him to stop. Something was about to happen. Suzy could feel it.


	4. Cheating

A/N: Here. And also in last despret attempt to get more people to read my story... PLEASE!!!! Tell you freinds or something to read! And then revien 'cause they make me happy. No really. They do.

Cheating

"…And from this moment, your worst enemy"

Gasps were heard all over the room. What did this guy say his name was? _Ibiki Morino_. Suzy sighed. Those sound ninja really were insane. They picked out a fight for practically no reason.

Suzy's still was a bit tense. The feeling something bad was going to happen didn't falter, nor did anything their new proctor said helped.

"First," the proctor pointed, "You candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound! Nock it off! Who told you, you could fight? You wanna be failed before we even begun?"

One of them turned around, "Sorry. It's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy…sir."

"Hn." said Ibiki I amusement, "I'll say this once, so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other with out the permission of your proctor, and even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

There was a bit o silence till, "No fatal force? That's no fun."

A few of the men behind the proctor snickered.

"Now, if we're ready we'll begin the written, we'll proceeded to the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand over your paperwork. In return you'll each be given a number. This Number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once your all seated."

"The wah? Did he say written?" Naruto asked. He saw one of the men ready the papers, "No! Not a written test! No way!"

"So you were right Selia," Suzy mumbled.

The cat purred in reply, **_"Of course. Dose this room really look suited for combat?"_**

They all got seated. Suzy looked around, '_Oh great! Tamamaru and Yumi are so far away! This is bull!_'

Everyone sat quietly waiting for instructions. Finally everyone was seated.

"Everyone. Eyes front," Ibiki said, "There are a few rules you need t be aware of, _and_ I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around," he pause for a bit then start writing out on the chalkboard, "Alright. Rule number one is this. The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be use to. You all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be educated for each answer you get wrong, so if you miss three, your final score will be seven.

"Rule number two," the proctor said a bit loader, "Teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all three members."

Tension grew in the room. Many people gasped. Suzy just sat with her head propped up by her arm and twirled a piece of her hair and waited for Ibiki to continue.

"What?! Wait a second!" yelled the pink hair girl, "Your saying we all get scored… as a team?"

"Silence!" the proctor yelled, "I have my reasons, so shut up and listen.

"Rule number three," he continued, "The sentinels positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtracted two points from the culprit's score," he paused, "Be warned. Their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to get caught cheating by the sentinels, doesn't deserve to be here."

"I've got my eyes on you guys," said on of them. He slouched in his chair holding his clipboard up on his knee and a bandage wrapped around his head so it went over his nose.

Several more people gasped… again. Suzy just yawned.

"If you wanna be considered shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be," the proctor said then waited a bit before he continued, "One more thing. If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test… Then the entire team fails.

"The final question won't be given till the end of the testing period. Begin!"

Suzy flipped her test over and grabbed her pencil. She scribbled her name at the top then stared at the test.

'_First question… I think it's a code or something…._'

Selia meowed softly, **_"Need help?"_**

Suzy shook her head and stared, '_These ones look similar. And I think if you read this one like that then… OH! I get it!_' a smile creep onto her face, '_Let's see… uh… Meet the… rest of… the… team at the… docks to… uh… discuss our… strategy,_' Suzy smiled, '_Meet the rest of the team at the docks to discuss our strategy! Perfect! Next question…_'

'_MATH! I love math!_' Suzy looked at her problem smiling, '_Okay… seven meters. And enemy C at is placed nine meters away from the tree… and these points are this far… so the angle…_' she scribbled down her answer and explanation.

Nest was a picture of a map and elevations, '_Describe the best way… Okay this is bull…_'

Suzy patted Sunlight on the head in weird way. The little bird hopped into the girl's lap. Suzy made sure it was well out of sight under the table then placed a transparency jutsu on him. Selia stayed quiet while Suzy sneakily went through her pockets and pulled out a small piece of paper. She quickly placed it on one of the answer squares so it would blend in. Then wrote her note.

_These are hard. Here are some answers. When copied, give back to Sun' so the answers can be passed. _

Suzy wrote down the two answers she had and gave it to the invisible bird. 

'_I can't understand any of this!_' a little scroll rolled onto Tamamaru's paper, '_What the?_' he unrolled it carefully and felt immediate relief, '_Thank Kami for Suzy!_' he put down the answers then rolled up the piece of paper so what ever gave it to him could take it to Yumi.

Yumi sat there stuck on the first problem, '_Okay… let's see what I got… Meet… Crap. Sorry guys. We're so going to fail._' A piece of rolled up paper appeared on Yumi's paper. She unrolled it and practically growled, '_How can one so much younger then us be so much smarter?!_' she wrote down the answers and the invisible Sunlight took them again.

**_"Okay the next problem is-"_** Selia paused when the piece of paper was back again. Suzy took it and wrote down her next answers and sent it off again. Maybe they did have a good chance of passing…


	5. Testing Love

A/N: Wow. In the first part I felt weird while writing. Okay. Thirteen year olds shouldn't write stuff like that… It made my head hurt.

Testing Love

Suzy lay on the edge of the bed as far away from Tamamaru as possible. She didn't want to wake up with them hugging again. They had passed the first exam finding out they really didn't need to put in all the effort they did. Damn.

Suzy shifted a bit and finally felt sleep start to consume her… then a image flashed through her head. There, a certain redhead, smirking at her. Suzy's eyes snapped open, '_Damn… tomorrow is the next exam! I got to rest a bit!_' she closed her eyes only to open them again, '_FUCK!!!!! Okay… I'll probly hate myself for it but I'm going to go see him…_'

Suzy crept out of bed, over to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of black cargo shorts and a white T-shirt. She changed quickly in the bathroom and then snuck out the window.

Jumping rooftop to rooftop, Suzy look for her Gaara. What if he wasn't outside? Damn…

Suddenly sand wrapped around Suzy's ankle. She was pulled down onto the next rooftop and stared at the boy in front of her.

"You were looking for me. Weren't you?" Gaara asked.

Suzy looked at the ground, ashamed that it was true, "Well, so what if I was?!"

Gaara turned around and looked at her, "I don't need you. I don't need anyone. My purpose is to kill. I fight only for myself."

Suzy smiled and got up. She walked right up to him until there faces where only apart by a millimeter, "Is that so?" Their mouths so close that Gaara could feel her breath on his lips. He was sure she would…

Suzy turned around and began to walk away. Gaara's eyes widened. He grabbed her wrist and whirled her back around. Gaara then grabbed her other wrist and pulled her toward her violently. His lips crashed down on Suzy's as he eliminated the space that separated their bodies. His hands wondered up her arms then around her back.

Suzy tired to push away. Gaara just sucked on her lips and bit on them every now and then while he continued to kiss her fervently. He finally brought his face away a bit while Suzy panted.

"I…"

She couldn't finish as Gaara kissed her again. This time it was actually like he was trying to devour her mouth. Gaara didn't know what he was doing, nor did he know if he was doing it right, but he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Gaara finally broke the kiss slightly. Suzy stared… he wanted her so bad, she was only teasing him a bit but this is what happened.

"Can you let go of me?" Suzy breathed onto his lips.

Gaara leaned down and licked her on the lips, "Not just yet… after the exams are over, you're coming back with me. You have no choice in the matter."

"Oh god…" Suzy just let him groom her lips with his tong. Soon he slipped the muscle through her slightly opened lips and explored the walls of her mouth. Suzy began to stop pushing him away and kissed him back.

Gaara finally pulled away only one hand caressing her face. Why the hell did he just do that now?! When he was sure she was going to kiss him but didn't, why couldn't he help himself?! He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You _are_ coming back to Suna with me. Don't get into much trouble till then."

Before she could respond, he vanished. Suzy's fingers played on her lips as she was deep in thought. Finally she spoke out load, "That's the last damn time I'm going out to find him at night!"

Suzy walked back and laid next to Tamamaru again, not really feeling tiered.

-----

Everyone still in the exams stood outside the fencing for the forest of death.

"This whole place just completely creeps me out," the pink haired ninja Suzy knew to be called Sakura said.

"Heh heh," Anko smiled at the statement, "It should. They call it the Forest of Death, and soon enough you're going gonna find out why."

"HMPH!" Naruto snorted then mimicked, "_They call it the Forest Death, and soon enough you're going to find out why. _Do your worst! You're not going to scare me away! I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!"

"So… Looks like we got ourselves a tough guy," Anko said. She suddenly threw a kunai and appeared behind him, "Are you tough enough to handle this? Guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest," suddenly she pulled out another kunai.

"I was… just returning your knife," a ninja held out the weapon in a long tong.

"Why thank you grass ninja," the purple haired proctor smiled ,"You know, I only recommend you stand this close behind me… if you want to meet a premature end."

"My pardon. With the sight of blood on your blade slicing through my hair… hmm… I'm afraid I just became a little exited," the strange ninja said, "I meant you no harm."

Suzy covered her mouth, "I think I tasted breakfast… And I didn't even have breakfast!"

"I agree with ya Suzy," Yumi muttered. Tamamaru laughed a bit.

Anko walked back upfront, "Now before we start this test I have something to hand out to you all," she pulled a stack of papers from her coat, "Just a standard consent form… before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent to that risk," was her reply, "Other wise it would be my responsibility," she began to laugh.

Everyone seemed to get tense.

"Now…" she held up the papers, "I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here pass these out," she gave them to Naruto, "The first thing you'll need to know is that this test will tack everyone of your survival skills. First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the battle field."

Suzy stared, "She said first twice."

Selia just yawned, "Must be older then she looks."

"The 44th battle training zone has 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower, ten kilometers from each gate," Anko said, "It's in this confined area that you'll under go the servile test.

"The test consists of," she put the map in her jacket. Her eyes narrowed, "A anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls," she pulled out a white and a black scroll."

"Both of them?" asked the Uchiha.

"Yes," Anko answered, "You'll be fighting to get both. A heaven scroll, and a earth scroll."

Everyone was quiet. Gaara looked over at Suzy. The emotion display on her face was unreadable.

"All together, 26 teams will be taking part in this test, so half of those teams will be going after the heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get the earth scroll. I'll had over one kind of scroll to each team and that's what you'll be fighting for."

"Okay. So how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked.

"Your whole squad must bring both a heaven and earth scroll to the tower," Anko said.

Sakura looked at the proctor, "That means at the very best, over half of us will fail. More if not every other team is able to get both the scrolls. "

"No one ever said it would be easy," Anko replied, "Oh. One more thing. The test has a time limit. You must finish it with in five days."

"Five days out there?!" Ino busted out.

"What are we supposed to do for food?!?!?!?" Choji asked.

"Just look around. The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you," the proctor said.

"Yeah but," Kabuto started, "That's mot all the forest has plenty of. There are man eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"Oh man!" Choji yelled.

"Quiet down," Ino snapped, "This is why they call it survival you know."

"That means," Neji said, "With al these circumstances, there's no way half the teams will pass the test."

"With the days getting longer the nights are getting shorter so we will have less time to sleep, and less time o recover," Lee said, but for some reason smiled, "It is a challenge indeed!"

"Completely surrounded by enemies. There won't be time to rest we'll have to keep a constant watch," Sasuke said.

"Right. This test also tests endurance behind enemy lines. This test is designed to be a difficult test and I'm sure a some of you won't be up to the challenge," Anko said.

Shikamaru raised his hand, "So, um… let's say mid-exam, can we quit?"

"Of course not. In the middle of a battle you can't say 'Sorry, I quit.' Well I guess you could but it's probly going to get ya killed," Anko said.

"Oh! Just great…" Shikamaru complained, "This is gonna be a drag."

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified. The first is simple. If all three members of the team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two, if a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated and can not continue. But most important… None of you, absolutely none of you may look at the contence of the scrolls until you reached the tower," Anko explained.

-----

"Oh and I have one more word of advise. Just don't die!"

Everyone quickly got their forms. Suzy was quick to sign it and began to chat with the rest of her group.

"So this is it…" Tamamaru said.

"Don't talk like that! You act as if were going to die!" Yumi said.

Suzy was busy looking at Gaara to concentrate on much else. Suddenly he glared at her. Suzy growled, '_Typical. Making out with me one day glaring at me the next,_' she blushed slightly and looked away.

They went to get their scrolls. Suzy's group got the earth scroll. They quickly headed for the gate that they picked out and waited.

"Gate 27?" Tamamaru muttered, "So I wonder if they just open by themselves or-"

He was cut off when the door suddenly swung open.

"Heh heh…" Suzy smiled, "That's our cue. Come on guys!"

They hopped into the forest. They began hopping around looking for targets.

"So we need the heaven scroll…" Yumi muttered.

Suzy smiled even more, "I can have Sunlight search from the sky!"

They all stopped and watched as the small bird fluttered upward. Suddenly…

A swoosh. A hawk. A scream.

"SUNLIGHT! GAWH!" Suzy jumped up desperately trying to save her bird. Jumping into the trees after the large hawk that held Sunlight in his talons, Suzy left he group behind.

"Great… You think she'll be okay?" Tamamaru asked.

Yumi sighed, "Better go after her…"


	6. He Still Kills

A/N: Okay here's a new chapter. Enjoy.

He Still Kills

The hawk came down and landed on someone's arm. The person pat the bird, not noticing the girl charging for them. The hawk was about to eat his meal when the was punched off his master's arm. A newly freed bird was thrown into the air and caught by the girl on another branch.

The ninja stared at the girl and growled, "What the hell do you think your doing kid?!"

Suzy dug into her kunai pouch and pulled out three shuriken. She threw them back at her target with out even looking. Suzy turned around and scowled and saw all of her weapons hit, "Your stupid hawk gave Sunlight a broken wing!"

Suzy looked at her new opponent. He had dirty blond hair and olive colored eyes. His clothes consisted of a open pale-grey vest, a short-sleeve maroon shirt, black training pants, grayish-black boots, and a Rain ninja headband around his head.

He snickered a bit and, "Miu didn't do anything wrong. You wouldn't happen to have the Earth scroll would you?"

Suzy finished bandaging Sunlight's wing with some twigs and leafs, "Who 's asking?" She untied her forehead protector then placed the bird and her shoulder. She retied the headband around her neck so it acted like a seatbelt for Sunlight with the fabric hiding most of him from view.

"Where are my manners?" the young man asked, "Daiki and I need a Earth scroll for my team."

"Well, Daiki, it just so happens I need a Heaven scroll for my team," Suzy said getting into a fighting stance, "You wouldn't happen to have one with you, would ya?"

"Why don't we find out?" he asked.

Suzy grabbed the handle of a katana that was on her back that just seemed to appear, "Let's."

Suzy dodged a quick attack as Daiki snapped the branch she once stood on. Still in the air, Suzy pulled her weapon from it's sheath. The blade was made of jade, the same color as Suzy's eyes. The enemy ninja stared at the beauty of her sword then made a few hand signs.

Daiki extended his hands toward Suzy, "Human water pump!"

A large blast of water blasted at Suzy. She swung at it as water splashed to either side of her. The pressure from the water soon pushed Suzy to the edge of the branch she stood on and she lost balance and began to fall backwards. Soon Suzy felt her feet leave the tree and she started to fall towards that ground. Suzy turned in the air, ready to land on the ground when the ground disappeared.

Her eyes widened as she realize she was in someone's arms, "I knew had to come after you."

Suzy smiled at Tamamaru and realized that the opponent was in front of them. They were behind him and he continued to spray water out in front of him. Daiki was still unaware that his target wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly a girl with black hair appeared and kicked him forward. The flow of water stopped as he fell to the ground surprised. Yumi appeared next to him and struck the back of his head while still in the air.

Daiki hit the ground unconscious as Yumi landed on her feet beside him. Yumi turned around with a kunai magically in her hand and beheaded the large bird that flew towards her. The hawk fell to the ground in two pieces and Yumi began to search Daiki.

"Found it," she pulled a white scroll from his vest.

Tamamaru smiled as he set Suzy down, "Well that was quick…"

Suzy just growled as she sheathed her sword, "Yeah… but I didn't get to try out my new sword. So where Selia go?"

The cat suddenly appeared next to Suzy and Tamamaru. The feline seemed to be smiling, "To the tower?"

Two of the three nodded in agreement but Suzy pulled out Sunlight from his place on her shoulder, "Okay. Let's hurry."

They jumped off, leaving they're victim on the ground. As they flew through the trees Suzy held her bird close to her chest, "Tamamaru, do you still have the scroll?"

He nodded.

"And Yumi?"

She nodded.

Suzy smiled.

It took them a good two hours to get to the tower because of all the traps, animals that attacked and pesky ninja that tried to attack them on the way.

They walked through the doors and looked around.

"Now what?" Tamamaru asked.

"Well…" Yumi thought about it, "I guess we open the scrolls…"

Yumi and Tamamaru fished the scrolls out of their pockets. When they finally found them Suzy grabbed them from both of them.

"HEY!" they said in unison.

Suzy paid no mind as she opened the scrolls simultaneously. They began to smoke and Suzy's first reaction was throwing them away. They crossed each other in the air and hit the ground at the same time. A leaf jonin appeared in front of them.

"Wow… you guys are pretty early," the man said, "Well… since you're here I have to congratulate you on passing the second exam. How'd you get here so early?"

"We had a lucky break," Tamamaru said referring to the ninja that luckily had the scroll they needed.

The man nodded, "Well you still have five days left. I'll show you to your rooms. You'll stay in the tower till time is up."

"Wait!" Suzy ducked down and talked to Selia a bit. Selia held Sunlight in her mouth protectively but soon spat him out into Suzy's hand, "Can we get someone to help my bird?"

The man nodded and took the bird, "I'll get it some medical attention after we show you to your rooms."

The man led the group to a spiral stair case. They all walked up about two floors then walked down a narrow hallway. The leaf ninja pointed at the first few doors, "You guys can stay in those rooms. It doesn't matter who goes where. If your hungry there is a kitchen at the end of the hall."

Everyone nodded and Suzy watched as the man walked away with her bird.

"So……" Tamamaru started, "Who's staying' where?"

"He said it doesn't matter so all the rooms are probly the same…" Yumi said.

They opened the doors to see she was right. Every room had white walls, a postless bed with white sheets, and a wood two drawer dresser with a full view mirror next to it. They all sighed and looked down the long hallway. Was every room like this? They choose rooms quickly and personalized the rooms a bit before meeting each other back in the hall way.

"What now?" Yumi asked.

"Exploring!" Suzy declared.

Everyone sighed and Selia just went back into Suzy's room. Everyone else just stood there.

"Split up?" Yumi asked.

"Split up!" Suzy repeated happily.

They all turned from each other and started to wander around. Suzy ran back down the stairs. She stopped on the second floor and ran down the hall. There was another set of stairs at the hall. She looked down them and saw what looked like a training room. She suddenly heard voices.

"How long will they keep us waiting?" Suzy's eyes widened. That was Kankuro.

Suzy panic a little bit as she heard foot steps from the other room. They were heading for the stairs. Suzy didn't have time to think as she looked for somewhere to hide. She saw a door and threw herself inside. It was a closet of some sort. She waited in the darkness as she heard three pairs of feet walk by.

'_Why the hell did I hide?_' Suzy asked herself not really knowing. She started to hear voices again.

"You guys go on ahead," the voice belonged to a boy.

"But Gaara! You should-"

"Temari," Gaara's voice practically hissed.

Suzy heard some foot-steps hurry away. Suzy held her breath and listened. Suddenly the door swung open and revealed a young redhead who stared at her with intense eyes.

"What?!" Suzy asked.

Gaara's expression became a bit warmer as he found out who it was that he sensed. His eyes closed as he spoke to her, "If you were trying to sneak around you were doing a very clumsy job."

"Nah," Suzy said, "Just trying to avoid unnecessary interaction," she walked out of the closet and stretched a bit then closed the door while Gaara started to glare at her, "So… What's up?"

Gaara just looked at her not knowing what to say. He only tried talking nicely Suzy, and even then he still wasn't that good at it. He was a little stuck on what to say.

"So you're finished with the exam?" Suzy asked.

Gaara nodded, "We have been for a while."

"How long is a while?" she questioned. Suzy received a shrug for a answer, "Okay… did you open the scrolls yet?"

Gaara shook his head 'no'.

Suzy sighed, "You're supposed to…"

"Are you trying to get rid off me?"

"No. Just doing my best to create conversation, but I think you should go find your siblings and open the scrolls. Besides, we'll be here 'till the five days are up. We can meet up later," Suzy said.

Gaara was hesitant but then nodded and walked off in search of his siblings. When he was out of sight Suzy's shed a single tear, '_He smelled of fresh blood…_'


	7. Enemy that I Love

A/N: Wow. Here is a new chapter. Sorry for the wait. I made a new story and was really into it but I'd never forget my other stories. Read and enjoy _or else…._

Enemy that I Love

Suzy walked into her room to see Selia trying to pounce on a poor little yellow bird, "Selia! What are you doing to poor little Sunlight?!"

The cat stopped in her tracks, "Oh… it's that little twerp… I thought it was another little twerp…"

Suzy smiled at the little bird, "Sunlight! You're all better!!!"

The little bird flew over and landed on her arm and Suzy danced around the room with her little bird and Selia sulked.

Gaara and his siblings were given rooms by the leaf jonin. Now he sat on the bed listening to the screams and shrieks of what sounded like animals and a girl from the next room. He brought his hand over his eye and willed his third eye to appear in the next room. There he saw his Suzy jumping up and down on with her pets: a bird and a cat.

Suzy jumped after Selia as Selia jumped after Sunlight. Suzy growled, "You hurt him and you're in trouble!"

"I won't hurt him!" Selia said as she jumped off the bed.

Suzy stopped, "That's it! I'm getting the catnip!"

Selia stopped and turned around, "I'm listening…"

Suzy dug through her back pocket, "I knew bring some would do me good."

Selia's eyes widened as Suzy pulled out a little bag of leafs and took a pinch of them and put them on the ground. Selia came over and began sniffing them then started talking in meows.

Suzy dug threw her pocket again, "Now please tell me I brought the yarn ball…" Suzy finally pulled out a small ball of yarn and threw it to the floor. She then ran to the door, "Come on Sunlight! Before she goes crazy!"

Sunlight flew out the doorway and Suzy followed but ran into something she didn't really expect, "Gaara?"

"You're noisy," Gaara said.

"Mood swing!" Suzy proclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Suzy said quickly, "So did you open the scrolls?"

"Yes."

"Isn't this great? We get to take the next exam together!!!" a little chirp was heard and a bird landed on Suzy's shoulder.

"Is that the-"

"Bird that delivered the message to you before the exams?" Suzy cut him off but finished with a long winded question, "Yes he is."

The bird fluttered off and Gaara had to resist the feeling to kill it with his sands. He stared back at Suzy who seemed to of zoned out in her own thought. Gaara lessened the space between them until there bodies touched. Suzy gasped and Gaara let his arms find their way around her. He leaned down and pressed his nose into her neck.

"Come back to Suna with me…"

"But I-"

"You said you loved me. Was it a lie? Do you hate me like all the others?"

Suzy could feel a wetness against her neck, "I do love you, I just-"  
**"Then come back with me…"** said a voice that Suzy was sure didn't belong to Gaara, no matter how much it sounded like him.

Gaara lifted his head from her neck and Suzy laid eyes on sad lonely eyes that had faded to red. All color was gone and there was only red that seemed to carry sadness. Tears rolled his cheeks and his expression was one that begged her to carry out his wishes. Suzy's heart clenched, even the demon was crying… did he really love her that much?

Suzy leaned in toward his face and placed a kiss on his face but he pulled away with his arms still around her. Suzy stared up at him with question to see the red eyes now carried something she couldn't quite place.

**"Not there,"** Gaara leaned down so his mouth hovered over hers, **"Here."**

Gaara's mouth claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Suzy was quick in returning it and they would of continued if…

"Suzy what the hell are you doing?!" came a harsh whisper.

Suzy opened her eyes to see she was no longer in Gaara's arms but in that of her teammate's, Tamamaru. They must have been far down the hall because Gaara was no where to be seen.

"You've gotten into the Village despite your past in the Sands but if Yama-sama finds you are still in contact with them you'll never be forgiven!" Tamamaru hissed sharply, "You can't do that in the open where anyone can see you! What if Akashi-sensei found out?!"

Suzy felt tears rush into her eyes, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just wanted to-"

"It's okay," Tamamaru patted her head, "Just be careful. The whole village in on your back, expecting you to be a spy or traitor. You can't give them any evidence that you are even if you're not."

"Okay…" Suzy felt her tears dry up, "Just let me explain this to Gaara or he'll kill you…"

"I already heard," said a voice.

Both teammates turned heads to stare at Gaara.

"You followed us all the way here, huh? You must be a good ninja," Tamamaru said.

"Let go of Suzy."

Tamamaru frowned, "She's not your property you know! I can-"

"It's okay Tama-san," Suzy said quietly.

Tamamaru let go of her and disappeared. Gaara then glared at Suzy.

"Your whole village doesn't want you to see me?" he hissed.

"No!!! N-not just you. Anyone from the Sands…" Suzy said sadly. She knew she made a mistake to leave but she thought it was the best choice, but after she got there she was treated similar to a prisoner except there were a few luxuries and her aunt wouldn't let it get too out of hand.

"This is why you should come back with me," Gaara whispered.

Suzy bit her lower lip then looked at him, "The offer is inviting, it truly is, but…" Suzy felt her heart surge with pain. She spent a bit to recover then smiled sadly at Gaara, "I feel tired at the moment. I'm going to bed."

"Do you know the way back?" Gaara asked suddenly.

Suzy looked around. Everything was the same: the doors, the color of the walls and floors, even the lighting. There were no landmarks or anything to mark direction which meant that you had to navigate with pure sense of direction. Suzy didn't have that.

"Yeah. I have _no_ idea how to get back…" Suzy said.

Gaara chuckled softly, "It's this way," as he escorted her back to her room.


	8. Left Without Words

A/N: DON'T EXPECT TO MANY UPDATES!!!! I am really sorry that I've failed to stick to this story. I'm lazy. There you have it. That's my excuse. I didn't lie. Besides. I'm going on a lot of vacations soon. Dad planned a New year's vacation and I might go to the Philippines to see my family. It may seem shocking to you people but… I HAVE A LIFE!!! It's a very uneventful life due to my laziness but I have one. Case closed.

Left Without Words

Suzy was normally a light sleeper and usually didn't have dreams. This was due to the fact that she became a ninja at a very young age and had to learn to be alert at all times. Not that Suzy liked it. Oh no. Suzy loved to dream… It was the only time she could have what ever she wanted. But tonight may have been the first dream she had in years. In fact it wasn't a dream. It was a dark disheartening dream.

_"Where am I?" _

The girl stands in darkness. At least she think she's standing…

'No really… where am I? I can't see a damned thing!!! Shit!!!'

She takes a few steps forward and sighs.

'Just a dream. Nothing to worry about.'

But for some reason she can't convince herself. Suddenly she felt herself falling.

'Wait… that's not right! I Shouldn't feel at all!!!'

Suzy landed on a soft surface but soon it turned hard and steady. She got up and peered through the darkness. There was nothing except…

"What's that?" she asked herself.

In the darkness, Suzy could make out a red blur. Her look brightened as she ran toward it only to have darkness hold her .

'Wait! Darkness can't hold you! What is this?'

She was beginning to forget she was dreaming. Suzy reached out toward the mysterious blur and soon the shadows lat her go. Soon her eyes adjusted to what it was… a small redhead boy dressed in greens and blues, sitting with his knees against his chest, crying into clenched fists.

Suzy with a playful attitude, walked over with a ball in her hands that was blue with a red stripe. Not caring how she suddenly got it neither noticing her change in height, she squatted down in front of the boy and held out the ball.

"Hey…" Suzy said in a attempt to stop his muffled wails, "Would you like to play ball with me? If you don't it's okay. I normally play with the wall anyway…"

He looked up and Suzy saw aquamarine eyes that seem very familiar, "W-w-what are y-you doing h-ere? H-how did y-you get here?"

Suzy tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean 'How'd I get here'? Am I not allowed to be here?"

"I know you… but from where?" the boy looked the girl over then suddenly panic came across his face, "Watch out!"

Suddenly Suzy's gaze is torn from the boy as she is taken in the firm grip of a sand hand.

"No…" the boy says as he races after her.

Suddenly Suzy comes face to face with a pair of large eyes, they were yellow and the part that was suppose to be white was black.

"SHUKAKU!!!! LET HER GO!!!"

Suzy turns her head back toward the boy but he's not quite a boy anymore but the teenaged Gaara.

Suddenly Suzy was sitting up in her own bed. Strange dream, how could something like that scare her?

Suzy decides to see Gaara since he never sleeps. It wouldn't matter if she paid him a visit in the middle of the night.

_Gaara stands there and stares. She's gone. Where did she go. Of course. It must have been a trick by Shukaku so he could take over more easily, but it wasn't going to work. Gaara glared at the beast but suddenly a tapping noise started breaking through his thoughts. _

'What is that?' Gaara thought.

"Damn it!!! I know your not sleeping!!!" Suzy yelled as she rasped on Gaara's door.

Gaara blinked. Was this a trick too? If it wasn't, Suzy was bond to get hurt. He was fighting with Shukaku for dominance and Gaara wasn't sure he was winning.

"Damn it Gaara!" Suzy hissed.

Suddenly he was awake on the floor in a unbelievably uncomfortable position. He got up in a sitting position and looked around the room. 

"Ah… Forget it," Said a voice on the other side of the door.

Gaara quickly got up and opened it. There stood Suzy who looked like she was ready to walk away. She turned back and gave him a big smile.

"Yo Gaara! I was beginning to think you weren't home," Suzy said with a smile.

He looked at he and sighed, "What do you want?"

"Well… I had a bad dream and…" what was she to say, '_I wanted comfort… Brilliant idea going to him for that…Geniuses Suzy, pure geniuses.'_

"And what?" Gaara asked with much impatience.

"Well…" Suzy started, "I just figured since you're always awake I'd come and see you, and you were in my dream anyways," she looked down embarrassed.

"Oh. Well… uh…" Gaara wasn't used to this kind of situation. What was he supposed to say?

"Um… So… Can I come in?" Suzy asked slowly.

"Uh… Sure," Gaara said and she came in, walking right passed him.

She sat on the bed and looked back at him, "So…" she looked for words to say, _'Damn it Suzy!!! Why are you always creating situations for yourself?!'_

Gaara came over and sat next to her, "So… um… what was your dream about?"

"Oh… Well it started out in complete darkness then I saw this boy and asked if he wanted ball with me then he got all scared. Then I was in the hands of… a demon or something…"

Gaara stared at her. That was the exact description of- No. It was just a coincidence… "You said I was in it…"

"You were. Suddenly the boy turned into you and you yelled at the demon and I woke up," Suzy said.

Gaara blinked. That would explain a lot that he should tell her all about later.

Suzy leaned her head onto Gaara's shoulder. When he didn't object, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Gaara sighed. Looks like he'd have to stay there the whole night.


	9. preliminaries

**A/N:** SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN SO LONG!! On a crap tard vacation... This chapter is short and I'm sorry for that to. I'm also sorry I have alot of crap to do because I was gone for months

**Preliminaries**

Suzy woke up, laying on top of someone. She supported her weight on whoever's chest it was and looked at their face. It was Gaara! His face was much more calm and warm then it usually was as it stared at hers. He didn't even seem to care that she was awake. Gaara seemed in a daze.

Suzy blushed immediately. Gaara leaned in toward her.

"No!" Suzy backed away.

Gaara looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry… it's just I… well… uh…" Suzy didn't know.

Gaara blushed a little when he snapped back to reality, "Suzy… you're awake."

"Didn't you just…" Suzy paused, "Never mind."

Suzy leaned up on the bed, allowing Gaara to do so as well. They shifted positions a bit until they sat next to each other.

"I guess I'll go now…" Suzy said.

Gaara nodded and she head toward then out the door.

Out of nowhere, Sunlight came and perched on Suzy's shoulder.

"Oh yeah…" Suzy said, "You flew out of the room when I gave Selia catnip."

Suzy went into her room where the bed was unmade and Selia slept in the corner.

Suzy sat on her bed, instantly bored. She twirled a piece of her hair with her finger, and sighed. Only a few more days of this. Suzy thought she'd die of boredom before then. At least she had Gaara…

--(Time Skip… Because it's easier then writing five days of noting)--

All the passing teams were there. (**A/N **Just for the sake of less explaining, the sound team didn't pass the exam. So it's the same number of passing teams as in the TV show.) They all stood there in rows, encouraging each other with support to the bitter end. They all were confident, except-

"Okay I give up…" Kabuto said raising his hand.

A feud went on between Kabuto and some members of another team. Suzy wanted him gone though. He crept her out.

Kabuto was dismissed and the preliminaries begun.


	10. Yumi vs Shikamaru

**A/N: **Hey everyone!! Sorry but I'm so fen busy with school. Dam having a life. But I was able to find time to update! THREE CHEERS!!

**Yumi vs. Shikamaru**

Suzy leaned against the railing, very exited by the first fight. Sasuke Uchiha just beat Yoroi Akado, then staggered off with his sensei.

"Wow… I can't wait to watch the next match…" Suzy said. She looked at Gaara on the other side of the room, _'I just hope I don't face off with Gaara… I don't want to fight him seriously.'_

Gaara noticed that something was probably bothering Suzy but disregarded it.

Hayate coughed into his hand and everyone's attention was redirected toward him, "Let's move on to the second match."

The screen started flashing with names of all the ninja left in the room. Akaishi rested his hand on his student's shoulder when her name flashed on screen.

"Good luck Yumi," he said.

**Yumi**

**Vs.**

**Shikamaru Nara**

Suzy sighed. Weather if it was of relief or to relieve, she wasn't really sure, "G'd luck, Yumi."

"Don't get the s beaten out of ya," said Tamamaru.

"Real encouraging," said Yumi and she jumped to the field. She pointed to team 10 of the leaf village, then more directly at Shikamaru, "Are you coming down or what?"

"Yeah yeah…" Shikamaru jumped the railing landed perfectly on the field. He stood up sloppily and looked at Yumi with sleepy eyes.

Coughing was heard again and everyone looked to Hayate again, "Are both competitors ready?"

"Hn," they both said.

"Then let the match begin."

Yumi immediately pulled out kunai and threw them at Shikamaru. Shikamaru moved out the way effortlessly then studied his opponent.

"Aren't you gonna make a move?" Yumi asked.

Shikamaru just gazed.

"Fine. I will," Yumi clapped her hands together then to the ground. The room flashed in a blue light.

"Gah!"

After the temporary blindness wore off, Shikamaru was seen stuck to the field. The whole field was layered in ice and Shikamaru was frozen to it.

"What happened?" Shikamaru tried struggling.

"If you must know, this is my own special jutsu. It doesn't have a name because I don't see a point in naming it but it covers about a twenty meter radius in a sheet of ice. Anyone on the ground in that area is frozen to the ground. Not only that, but the ice can stay frozen as long as I wish and in re-enforced with my chakra to make sure it doesn't crack to easily.

"Well? Want to give up?" Yumi asked, sliding across the ice while pulling out a few kunai.

"YEAH YUMI!!" Tamamaru shouted.

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Ino

Believe it or not, Shikamaru didn't like the idea of giving up on a battle he wasn't sure he was going to lose. He clapped his hands together into a chakra sigh.

"What ever it is you're thinking, forget it," Yumi was about to throw when she saw something on the ground approaching her. She jumped high, so high that she reached the ceiling and kept herself there with chakra. Yumi saw Shikamaru shadow retract, "Huh…"

Shikamaru made the same hand sign, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Three perfect clones of Shikamaru appeared. All four f the Shikamarus pulled out kunai. Two went on defense. The real Shikamaru and the other clone started hacking away at the ice.

Yumi jumped down from the ceiling. Even if he broke out, this was her ice. He wouldn't have a easy time on it. Yumi decided to let him brake out. It make the fight much more fun. She circled around them, waiting. She wouldn't make it easy for him to break out though. She focused chakra making the ice harder and glow to help prevent those strange shadows of his.

"What's she doing?" Suzy asked.

"Entertaining herself…" Tamamaru said, "You're new to the group so you wouldn't know about it. Yumi just wants a challenge."

"Yeah. But seventy-five percent of the time she does this she loses…" Akaishi said.

"Hn…" Suzy gripped the bars tighter.

Yumi threw kunai at the two clones that were on guard. They went 'poof' and Shikamaru paused for a moment.

"Hurry and get yourself out of there. I'm not gonna wait all day!" Yumi yelled.

"Wha-?" Shikamaru started, "You're gonna let me escape?"

"Well sure. I'll still have the advantage. My ice equals my rules."

"Umm…" Shikamaru started hacking away at the ice again.

And Yumi started gliding over the ice again, using her chakra to morph the ice into ramps and other objects to demonstrate the techniques that she could perform to the audience.

Suzy was bored, "This fight needs to speed up a bit," she took a deep breath, "BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! -breath- BOOOOOOO!!"

Tamamaru cupped his hand around his mouth to, "Yeah! BOOOO!!"

Several people were annoyed by the childish acts but voiced their thoughts in their heads.

Finally, a shrunken 'whished' by and left a cut on Yumi's cheek, signaling Shikamaru's escape from the ice. His clone started throwing kunai while the real Shikamaru ran to a area where there wasn't any glowing ice but cement where he could cast his shadow. He preformed the shadow possession jutsu again. While Yumi was busy evading Shikamaru's attacks, she somehow ended up under the jutsu 's control.

"Crap!" Yumi shrieked.

Losing control on the ice… she slid into a wall. She was knocked out cold on the ice that soon started to melt away.

Hayate coughed a bit and went over to check on Yumi, walking carefully because the ice still was melting away, "The match goes to Shikamaru."

"What a lame way to lose," Tamamaru said.

"Uh-huh," said Suzy.

Preview: (**A/N: **A rare occasion where I let you see into the future. )

**Shino Aburame **

**Vs.**

**Suzy**

Suzy felt her chakra drain a bit, _'That's odd. I have perfect chakra control.'_

Sunlight pecked at something on the back of her neck.

"Ow…" Suzy said

Light reflected over Shino's glasses as Suzy rubbed the wound Sunlight's beak inflicted on the back of her neck. Her fingers went over a small lump. She pulled it off and saw a little black creepy-crawly.

"Huh?" Suzy looked at it. She didn't even feel it.

Then Selia's voice broke through, "Suzy!! Watch out!!"


	11. Cats chase the Butterflies

**A/N:** Oh my gosh!! I am gonna update if it kills me!!  
But let me get a few things straight. Someone named Narutofan reviewed saying that Shinkamaru can't use the Shadow clone jutsu and only Naruto could. Um... you call yourself a Naruto fan? Have you ever even watched the first episode?!  
Sheesh... I'm not gonna go explaining if you don't know what I'm talking about (You might not even read this).  
So anyway, I'm sorry updating takes so long, I'm so busy with everything!! Curse the fact I have a life!! CURSE IT!!  
Now lets stop rambling on and get on with the show.

* * *

**Cats chase the Butterflies**

Suzy sighed as a couple ninja came in and carried Yumi out of the large room. Shikamaru headed back up the stairs, passing by Suzy and Tamamaru on his way back to his team.

"Way to beat the crap out of Yumi!!" Suzy said to Shikamaru, "Congrats."

Shikamaru gave Suzy a evaluating stare, "But she's your teammate. Don't you care that she lost?"

"Not really, we've only been teammates a couple days," Suzy said.

Shikamaru blinked, then shruggingit off, and heading back to his team where a bunch of happy cheers awaited him.

Tamamaru shrugged, "I hope the next match is better."

Suzy sighed, "Yeah..."

Hayate coughed a couple times, "Okay, let's start the next match."

Names flashed across the computer screen.

"LEE!!" Gai yelled out, "Come on!! Let's go!!"

"No way!! It's gonna be my match!!" Naruto yelled.

Suzy leaned against the railing. Bored.

"Um... Suzy?" Tamamaru patted Suzy's shoulder.

"What?"

Tamamaru motioned toward the screen.

**Shino Aburame **

**Vs.**

**Suzy**

"Oh..." Suzy mumbled.

She looked over at her opponent. He was already on the field, standing and staring at her through large sunglasses. He looked calm, Suzy could tell he was trying to figure out the power of his opponent. His strange atire blooked most of his face expression.

Suzy stood against the railing, observing.

"Are you gonna come down here or what?" he said camly.

"Oh right," Suzy said, jumping down "Selia, Sunlight? Ready for this?"

"I know I am, but are you sure about the bird?" the cat mumbled, who was recently sleeping in the hood of Suzy's sleeveless shirt.

The bird on Suzy's shoulder chirped, as if in protest.

Coughing was heard. Everyone looked at Hayate, "If both participants are ready..."

Suzy and Shino nodded.

"Then let the match begin."

Selia immediately hissed, "May I?"

"No Selia," Suzy said, "Wouldn't to send you into anything you couldn't handle."

A few moments of silence.

"Well... this is getting no where," Suzy could feel him glaring, "Hmm..." Suzy pulled out a couple shuriken, aimed, and fired.

Shino dodged with ease.

"Does everyone on your team start matches the same?" Shino asked.

Suzy shrugged, "I wouldn't call us a team..."

Suddenly Selia jumped straight for Shino's face, "NO MESSING AROUND!!"

Shino caught the cat but not with out a few claw marks.

Selia hissed.

_'It's getting bigger!!'_Shino threw the feline across the field and into a wall.

But Selia didn't hit the wall as a house cat, but as a large golden lioness.

"Selia!! I told you not to--" Suzy hissed herself, "Too late now..."

A large roar was heard. Eyes now on Selia who, in her new form, was once again poncing at Shino again.

This time, Shino couldn't just catch the feline, and braced himself with a few kunai.

Suzy, deciding she wouldn't let her friend have all the fun, and pulled out a few knifes.

Focusing chakra around the blades and heading straight into the fight, Suzy kept aiming for Shino's heart.

"You're aiming to kill aren't you?" Shino mumbled.

"Well yes, but I'm figuring I'll miss anyway," Suzy said, clapping her hands together in a few hand signs while jumping away, "Win style!! Wind Warrior!!"

And suddenly Shino was dodging a unseeable opponent, along with a large lion. Soon there was a gash on his arm, and a bunch of rips in his coat. Shino backed up against the wall panting. Suzy leaned against the opposite wall, beads of sweat on her forhead as she focused on her jutsu, Sunlight chirping unhappily.

"Why don't you just back down already?" Suzy muttered, using a single-handed hand seal, and trowning several kunai at Shino. They embedded themselves in him, and Shino made a sound of pain.

Suzy bit her thumb and smacked the blood to the floor in a summoning. Suddenly a sheathed sword appeared, and Suzy picked it up.

"A summoning" Shino panted, "For... a sword?"

Suzy released the wind jutsu, allowing Shino to only have to fight of Selia. Unsheathing the sword and showing everyone its pure jade blade.

"Prepare yourself..." Suzy mumbled.

Selia and Shino stopped for a bit as Shino gazed at the beautiful blade.

"A blade made completely out of jade?" Shino asked. He never seen anything like it.

Suzy prepared to attack.

Shino's gaze narrowed.

Suzy felt her chakra drain a bit, _'That's odd. I have perfect chakra control.'_

Sunlight pecked at something on the back of her neck.

"Ow…" Suzy said

Light reflected over Shino's glasses as Suzy rubbed the wound Sunlight's beak inflicted on the back of her neck. Her fingers went over a small lump. She pulled it off and saw a little black creepy-crawly.

"Huh?" Suzy looked at it. She didn't even feel it.

Then Selia's voice broke through, "Suzy!! Watch out!!"

While Suzy tried to swat a couple bugs away, a shuriken hit her shoulder.

Ignoring it completely, Suzy jumped, sword aimed at Shino. Shino, with a kanai, managed to block a couple attacks. Suddenly there was a--

_CRACK!!_

_'What?!'_ Shino thought as Suzy's sword managed to break Shino's kunai.

Suzy staggered forward a bit, chakra fading away as it was stolen from her, Sunlight trying to peck away as many bugs as possible.

Shino stood stunned, against the wall, half expecting to die.

* * *

**A/N:** So... Yeah. Who should win? Shino or Suzy? I'm not sure...

Anyway... hope to update again soon!! 'Til then!!


End file.
